The Benefit of Biscuits
by TenroseBuddies
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Rose has decided to make biscuits.


**A/N :**

 **S: Hi guys! Happy (late) Valentine's Day! Here's a fic to celebrate anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

 **I: I provided the idea for it but other than that if there's any mistakes, blame it on Sophia.**

 **S: Wow, thanks.**

 **I: Your welcome :)**

 **S: By the way, none of these characters belong to us! The BBC owns everything.**

* * *

It was Valentine's Day and Rose was sat cross-legged on the bed in her room with no idea what to do. She knew her and the Doctor had a special relationship, one she couldn't quite put a name on, but what Valentine's Day sentiments did that warrant? A card? Chocolates? Maybe a fancy dinner? But the Doctor didn't do domestics, as she was frequently reminded, so would he even appreciate a card or some sort of gift? She had no idea so she decided on a simple activity, making biscuits. That'd be nice wouldn't it? She'd go to the TARDIS kitchens and bake some biscuits, maybe there was a heart shaped cutter in the cupboards somewhere.

She stood up and opened her bedroom door quietly, looking out into the hallway for the Doctor, aiming to avoid him until the biscuits were baked so he would at least be a little surprised. She snuck out of her room, softly closing the door behind her and headed to the kitchen. Rose heard the Doctor in the console room as she came close and figured he thought she was still asleep. Good, that would give her at least an hour, provided she could stay quiet while making the biscuits.

When she arrived in the kitchen, she found there was a door she had never seen before that she could close in order to keep her whereabouts secret. Silently thanking the TARDIS she shut the door and hurried to find the recipe for shortbread biscuits. It was in the first cupboard she opened and she set to work, getting ingredients and mixing them together in a big bowl. She only tasted the dough three times to be sure it was top quality before she set out to find a heart shaped cutter.

This quest turned out to be somewhat difficult. There was a drawer labeled, 'biscuit cut outs' but, as per usual, the drawer was bigger on the inside. The cut outs were not organized in any way whatsoever, which surprised Rose, the TARDIS seemed like a neat freak, but it probably had something to do with the Doctor messing around and putting things back where they didn't belong.

She dug through the various shapes, looking for a heart, which turned out to be no easy task. There were hundreds of different cut outs. Ones that depicted human holiday designs like Christmas trees and pumpkins, some that looked like everyday objects like cars and trees, and some shapes that were quite unfamiliar to Rose who assumed they were from alien holidays and worlds.

After five minutes of searching she finally found what she was looking for. The perfect sized heart shaped cutter. She stood triumphantly and shut the drawer with her foot, which made quite a loud 'bang' as it closed.

"Oops." Rose muttered, hoping the noise hadn't alerted the Doctor to her presence in the kitchen. Tip-toeing to the counter where the dough sat neatly in the bowl, she tasted it one more time, just to be sure it was good before placing a sheet of wax paper next to the bowl and rolling the dough flat. She then proceeded to cut out heart shapes and place them on a baking sheet in an organized pattern. The oven was already pre-heated so she put the biscuits in and waited for them to cook. Thankfully the TARDIS had superior baking technology and it took less than three minutes for them to be a perfect golden brown.

In those minutes Rose had managed to make delicious pink frosting to complete the biscuits. She pulled the baking sheet out of the oven and waited thirty seconds for them to cool, something that would have taken much longer had the TARDIS not sped up the process. Rose picked the first biscuit up and was just about to frost it when she heard someone, the Doctor rather, calling her name.

"Rose!?" he yelled, "Rose!"

He sounded worried. He must've checked her room to see if she was awake and found it empty. She had a serious problem on her hands now. She had flour on her shirt and a cookie in one hand, frosting in the other and the Doctor's voice was getting steadily louder.

"Rose!" he called again and she hurriedly put the cut out back in the drawer, the bowl of dough and the container of frosting in the fridge, and having no place to actually put the biscuits she threw a clean dish towel over the baking sheet and stuffed the unfrosted biscuit she was holding into her mouth.

The Doctor had obviously heard the commotion and opened the kitchen door, unfazed by the fact that it hadn't even existed yesterday.

"Rose? You weren't in your room and I heard noise in here. Are you alright?"

She just nodded her head, trying to chew the biscuit without the Doctor noticing which was more challenging than she would've guessed. It did taste good though.

"Okay, well I was just checking. Do you want some breakfast? I'm sure there's some eggs in here somewhere." he walked to the fridge about to open when Rose quickly swallowed her cookie and rushed in front of him before he could reach the handle.

"Oh, that's alright, I'm not actually hungry." she told him.

"Rose are you sure you're alright? Not wanting to eat is a warning sign of many diseases. Are you sick and you're not telling me?"

"I'm not sick Doctor. I'm just not hungry. I promise."

"But how would you know?" he asked, "Most people don't know they're sick until they start throwing up or have a fever or can't breathe!" he placed his hand on her forehead to check for a temperature, "Rose, are you- hold on, what's that?" he asked, removing his hand and completely abandoning the 'sickness' rant to stride towards the dish towel which just barely covered up the biscuits.

Rose jumped in front of him again and uttered a hurried "Nothing. Just a towel, don't worry about it."

"So why does it smell like biscuits in here?" a sly grin was beginning to make its way onto the Doctor's face, Rose was busted, she knew it.

"Yep, definitely biscuits, shortbread biscuits by the smell and taken out of the oven-" he stuck his finger in the air and then licked it, "-three minutes and nine seconds ago."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rose insisted, "There've been no biscuits in here, none at all."

"Really? No heart shaped shortbread biscuits anywhere in this kitchen?"

Rose gaped at him, how could he know what they were shaped like just by smelling? But she was determined to feign ignorance,

"There have been no such thing in this kitchen, don't you think I would know if there were biscuits in here?"

"Would you?" he asked and, smiling, popped one of said shortbread biscuits in his mouth.

"How... where...?" Rose stuttered, looking around.

"You left it on the counter." he answered simply and pointed to a stack of five or six biscuits that had not been covered by the towel. How had she missed that? More importantly, how had she not noticed him grabbing one?

He went to leave but Rose grabbed his suit jacket from behind, "Oi mister. If you're gonna come in here and ruin my surprise, you're gonna help me frost these things."

"Surprise?" he asked, turning around, "Why's that? What've I done... right?"

"It's Valentine's Day you plum. I was making shortbread biscuits for you as a present, but since you so rudely interrupted me, you get to help." She smiled her most charming smile at him.

"Valentine's Day... oh yeah! Earth holiday of love and affection traditionally celebrated on February 14th. Most people exchange gifts, flowers or candy with someone they love, or the people they love, but really it's named for a Christian martyr and dates back to fifth century earth. However it also has origins in the Roman holiday Lupercalia which was an ancient holiday observed from February 13th through 15th in order to avert evil spirits and purify the city, releasing health and fertility, at least that's what they believe. I don't know though, sounds a little ridiculous to me. What about you Rose?" he looked at her thoughtfully for an answer.

"Oh, wait a sec!" he exclaimed before she could respond, "Speaking of gift giving and Valentine's Day, I did find something for you on the last planet we went to, not specifically for the solian holiday but I was waiting for the perfect moment to give it to you. I figure now is pretty good," he reached into his pocket and searched around for a bit before extracting a delicate silvery necklace. It was thin as a spider's web and tiny opal-like crystals glittered brilliantly along the strand.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed as he placed it around her neck.

The Doctor smiled and looked back to Rose to see her joyous expression only to see that her cheeks had turned bright red. "Rose, are you running a fever? You look a little red." he asked, noting that he hadn't noticed a fever earlier when he'd checked.

Actually, Rose's health was perfectly fine, her temperature completely normal. Her heart rate however was slowly increasing because of the fact that the Doctor had indirectly acknowledged that by exchanging gifts on Valentine's Day, they were declaring that they loved each other, as he'd put it in his definition.

"I'm fine." she told him, "Let's just frost these biscuits shall we?" she asked, trying desperately to keep her blush from increasing.

"Yeah, of course." the Doctor replied, a little confused.

They got to work on the biscuits in silence, Rose wanting to say something, anything, but not able to come up with it. Meanwhile the Doctor was scouring anything and everything he'd said since he'd walked into the kitchen, trying desperately to figure out what he'd said to make her turn so red. All but one of the biscuits were frosted and looked perfect when Rose and the Doctor simultaneously started talking,

"Doctor-"

"Rose-"

"Oh sorry, you go first." Rose told him.

"No, that's alright, you first." he replied.

"No go ahead, say what you were gonna say." Rose insisted.

Not wanting to start an argument, the Doctor decided it was best for him to say what he was going to. "Rose, I was wondering, now that I've figured out that you aren't running a fever and it was simply a blush, what were you blushing about? What did I say? Did I do something embarrassing?"

Rose's cheeks decided at that moment to rebel against her control and turn bright red. She struggled for command of her words.

"Well... I... I couldn't help noticing that in your speech about Valentine's Day, you specifically mentioned that people give the person they love gifts or flowers or candy. And-"

"Going by that logic that means-" the Doctor interrupted.

"I love you." they said simultaneously.

"What?" Rose asked.

"I love you Rose Tyler." the Doctor said, "I always have and I always will, no matter what."

"But that doesn't-" she attempted to argue but was silenced by the Doctor pressing his lips to hers. She was surprised at first but then accepted it and kissed back gently. Rose was completely unable to form words when they broke apart a couple seconds later so the Doctor spoke for her,

"I think we have some biscuits to eat, don't you?"

She could only nod as he smiled disarmingly at her. She then made a mental note of the best Valentine's Day ever.


End file.
